NXT TakeOver: XXV
NXT TakeOver: XXV is a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event that took place on June 1, 2019, at the Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, Connecticut. It is the twenty-fifth event under the NXT TakeOver chronology. The event was produced by WWE for the NXT brand that streamed live on the WWE Network. Seven matches were contested at the event, including two taped for the following week's episode of NXT. In the main event, Adam Cole defeated Johnny Gargano to win the NXT Championship. The undercard saw NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler and NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream defeating Io Shirai and Tyler Breeze respectively to retain their titles, and Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford) won the vacant NXT Tag Team Championship in a Fatal Four-Way Ladder match. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental territory NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT brand. Storylines are produced on the NXT television program. At NXT TakeOver: New York, Johnny Gargano defeated Adam Cole in a two-out-of-three falls match to win the vacant NXT Championship. On the May 15, 2019, episode of NXT, a rematch between the two for the title was scheduled for TakeOver: XXV. During the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, NXT Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) were drafted to Raw. They then voluntarily relinquished the titles on the May 1, 2019 taping of NXT (aired May 15), though had one final title defense against Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford) that ended in disqualification after The Forgotten Sons (Wesley Blake and Steve Cutler) and Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch got involved. A four-way tag team ladder match was later scheduled for TakeOver: XXV between Lorcan and Burch, Street Profits, The Forgotten Sons, and The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish). Match Preview Results ; ; *Matt Riddle defeated Roderick Strong (14:45) *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) and The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match to win the vacant NXT Tag Team Championship (21:30) *The Velveteen Dream © defeated Tyler Breeze to retain the NXT North American Championship (16:50) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Io Shirai to retain the NXT Women's Championship (12:15) *Adam Cole defeated Johnny Gargano © to win the NXT Championship (32:00) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: XXV at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: XXV Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: XXV on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: XXV at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2019 events